Remember
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA* / Gajeel estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro mientras las preguntas de Levy lo estresaban como nunca. ¿Como demonios acabó él, un delincuente sin escrúpulos, adoptando a una amnésica con complejo de loli que quería saberlo todo? Y lo peor de todo, es que su olvidado pasado no parece ser muy normal. ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Gajeel? / *Multiparejas*/


Levy: ¡Holis a todos! He vuelto con-

Lectores: ¡DEJA DE JODER! ¿Y El Angel de Medianoche? ¿No será que nos has estado sacando dinero de nuestras cuentas bancarias mientras nos entretenías con ese fanfic?

Levy: ¡Mierda! Me han pillado *huye*

(_Y ahora es cuando os vais a mirar vuestra cuenta en el banco o vuestro cerdito hucha misteriosamente agrietado_).

Ok, voy a dejar el rollo de Levy malvada (_y otro fanfic más…_) y voy a dar explicaciones (_delante de un abogado, eh_) sobre a qué demonios viene este fanfic. Simplemente me imaginé a Gajeel (_con una toalla en el torso, saliendo de la ducha…_) en plan súper duper delincuente (_desde que terminó Danganronpa, tengo una obsesión_) y que se encuentre con el ser más inocente y que tenga que cuidarlo.

Sois gente maravillosa que pierde un tiempo precioso leyendo estas historias mías y dejando un review… no os hacéis la idea de cuánto os amo, de verdad. ¡Así que disfruten este fanfic!

(Las _pastillas rosas me vuelven sensible… y me hacen ver pinkie winkies psicópatas. Wi_).

**Disclaimer: **FT de Hiro Mashima.

**Una Amnésica y un Delincuente son Mala combinación:**

· · ·

· · ·

_Corre, corre, corre._

Los pasos apurados resonaban por el pasillo del hospital abandonado. La mugre recorría las paredes de cemento y luces chispeaban en el techo, estropeadas. La linterna iluminaba la estancia oscura dejando una estela de luz que se movía mientras su figura escapaba.

_Corre, corre, corre._

Una figura adulta asomaba por una de las esquinas del pasillo y la perseguida frenó en seco al ver al agresor delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta pero paró de inmediato al ver a una segunda persona. Una de ellas, traía una palanca oxidada en su mano izquierda.

—¡No! ¡No deben hacer esto! ¡Está mal…! — gritaba, acusadora, la víctima mientras le temblaba la mano que sostenía la linterna.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal… — el que tenía las manos libres agarró a la chica mientras el de la palanca se acercaba a ella, alzando el arma.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No…!

Tres golpes secos se escucharon y el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo, con el cráneo empapado en sangre.

_Ya no había donde correr…_

· · ·

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso las Miss Vaginas ya no quieren más peleas? — un hombre alto y moreno de pelo negro y largo se crujía los dedos con una sonrisa prepotente, mientras cuatro tipos estaban tumbados en el suelo, con heridas y sangre.

—Hijo de puta… pagarás por haberte tirado a mi hermana. ¡Gilipollas! — escupió uno de los chicos, con puro odio.

—No es culpa mía si las zorrillas ponen sus culos mirando hacia mí — dijo, con un gesto inocente. El que lo insultó le quiso arrear un puñetazo, pero Gajeel lo esquivó y el chaval, herido, cayó al suelo.

—Vámonos… mañana vendremos a por más — dijo otro de los heridos. Ayudó a levantar a su amigo y comenzaron a escapar.

—¡Te acordarás de esto, hijo de perra! — y se fueron de aquel callejón oscuro. Gajeel chiscó la lengua.

—Panda de cobardes…

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue de la escena del crimen. Sus ojos rojos, fieros y oscuros, hacían que las personas temerosas se apartasen a su paso. Gajeel Redfox era conocido por sus visitas a comisaría y por haber pasado por cinco escuelas distintas, expulsado siempre por su actitud delictiva. Tirándose por despecho a alguna teñida desesperada y masacrando a pequeños delincuentes decorados de metales, Gajeel vivía como quería y creándose mala reputación.

Caminando con esos aires a terrorista, se desvió de la calle y se metió por un estrecho callejón que olía a ajo y calcetines sudados. Caminó, con la mirada fija en sus pensamientos, cuando notó un bulto a un lado de la calle.

Había una chica peliazul, dormida sobre una manta sucia, con un cartel que decía: "Me llamo Levy. Por favor, adóptame".

—¿Pero que coj…?

Gajeel la miraba con incredulidad. Se desentendió de la situación y pasó de largo. Cuando estaba a punto de girar para subir las escaleras mecánicas y llegar a su minúsculo apartamento, se quedó parado en seco.

— "_Si alguien encuentra a esa chica… seguro que la vecina tocacojones vuelve a venir diciéndome que la abandoné o algo parecido…_" — Gajeel se rascó la barbilla — "_Entonces… ¿Qué hago? ¿La doy a la policía? Ni que fuese una cartera perdida… joder…_".

Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, molesto. No quería que la ancianita cotilla volviese a interrumpir en su casa gritando sandeces. Dio un suspiro y volvió al callejón. Dobló las rodillas y apoyó los codos mientras miraba el rostro de la chica durmiente.

Tenía el cabello desarreglado y una cinta roja agarrada a su mano como si le fuese la vida en ello. Estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca y una falda roja, estaba descalza. Tenía pequeños arañazos por los brazos, piernas y rostro. Gajeel pudo notar que era pecho plana y su interés bajó bastante. Con su dedo índice toqueteó sus mejillas blancas, para ver si se despertaba. Eran muy suaves. La zarandeó un poco. Eran muy ligera. Y con todo el movimiento, estaba bien dormida.

—¿La tengo que cargar…? — se preguntó en voz alta.

Deslizó sus dos brazos musculados por debajo de ella y la levantó a lo princesa. Se sorprendió de lo ligera que era y chasqueó la lengua cuando comprendió que era molesto llevarla como si estuviesen en su noche de bodas. Con un rápido y eficiente movimiento, la puso en su hombro cual saco, y comenzó a subir las escaleras metálicas para pararse ante una puerta verde oscuro e introducir la llave en la cerradura, girar y entrar.

Era un apartamento pequeño. El recibidor tenía un suelo de madera oscuro y a su derecha se encontraba una pequeña cocina (_nevera, encimera, cocina, armarios y un cubo de basura_) y a su izquierda un pequeño estante para zapatos y una puerta que conducía al baño. Pasando por un arco y subiendo un nimio escalón que terminaba la entrada, estaba un salón pequeño con tatami y una ventana de persiana vieja. El centro era ocupado por un brasero y en una esquina había una pequeña tele. Había varias cajas amontonadas en una esquina, olvidadas y viejas. A la izquierda de la entrada abierta, había una puerta que daba a un cuarto pequeño con tatami que era su habitación. La pared enfrente de la puerta encaraba a dos amplios armarios. Había una ventana y una estantería vacía con un botiquín en una esquina.

—¿Y dónde te meto…? — pensó en voz alta, mientras cerraba la puerta. Dejó los zapatos descolocados en la entrada y dejó a Levy en el tatami del salón. Abrió su habitación, sacó de uno de los armarios su futón y lo extendió sobre el tatami. Cargó otra vez a Levy y la depositó ahí.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue a la cocina. Abrió uno de los armarios y sacó una bolsa de patatas. Se fue al salón y se sentó en el suelo, encendiendo la televisión con el mando. Abrió ruidosamente la bolsa de plástico de las patatas y comenzó a comer, haciendo un ruido descortés. Oh, parece ser que se comió dos que iban pegadas. Qué suerte, Gajeel.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTOY!?

—¡HOSTIA PU-¡ ¡Agh! — Gajeel casi se ahoga con la afortunada patata doble cuando la calma se vio interrumpida por la figura con complejo de loli que abrió la puerta tan bruscamente. Levy permanecía en un rincón, a la defensiva.

—¿Quién…quién eres…? — dijo, desconfiada.

—¡Joder, casi me matas! — Levy emitió un ruido asustado. Gajeel chiscó la lengua — Soy Gajeel, y deberías agradecerme por salvarte.

—¿Sal…varme?

—Sí. Estabas en la calle con un cartel de adopción como si fueses una perra — dijo Gajeel — Bueno, ahora estás despierta, ¿no? Largando.

—Yo… yo…

Gajeel se descolocó cuando la vio llorando e hipando, mientras miraba el suelo asustada. Con su mano izquierda arrugaba el lazo rojo y con la derecha se agarraba la frente, como si no doliese. Temblaba, temblaba mucho.

—No… sé quién soy… no me acuerdo de nada… — comenzó a decir, entre sollozos. Gajeel estaba incrédulo.

—Espera, ¿¡no te acuerdas de nada!?

—Bu-bueno… sé que mi nombre es Levy y que tengo 17 años. Pero no sé nada más que eso y un par de conocimientos varios que no loro aclarar… — sorbió los mocos de su nariz y se aclaró las lágrimas con el pañuelo rojo.

—Entonces tienes amnesia… — ella lo miró sin comprender — Es no acordarse de nada. Haber… no soy médico, pero… c-creo que la memoria se va recuperando, así que… eh… no te martirices, ¿vale?

—¿Entonces…? — Gajeel se rascaba la nuca mientras Levy lo miraba con decisión — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo…?

—No — Gajeel se negó en rotundo. Levy hizo un puchero.

—¡P-pero…! ¡No recuerdo mucho sobre el exterior, y no creo que pueda sobrevivir sola! — bajó la mirada — Y… me asusta bastante…

—… — Gajeel la miró de reojo. Quería evitar que la casera vieja y chismosa chismorrease sobre él más de lo que está haciendo ahora, pero no tenía elección. Pegó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca — Un tiempo. Pero cuando tengas tus recuerdos listos, te vas, ¿eh?

—¿En serio…? — a Levy le brillaron los ojos. Gajeel volvió a asentir, avergonzado. Levy sintió el impulso de saltar y abrazarlo por pura alegría, pero el miedo la detuvo.

En vez de eso, hizo una reverencia expresando su gratitud.

—¿Y de qué trabajas? — preguntó Levy, mientras gateaba hasta la tele y curioseaba. Le dio un par de toquecitos a la pantalla, curiosa, y con la oreja, buscaba el origen del sonido.

—Oh, ¿de eso te acuerdas? — dice Gajeel, molesto porque Levy interrumpiera su programa.

—Me acuerdo de que si tienes una casa tienes que pagarla, y para pagarla necesitas dinero, que te lo dan a cambio de un trabajo… ¿verdad? — Levy cogió el mando y comenzó a apretar los botones. Miraba curiosa y sorprendida como los botones hacían que la televisión hiciese algo.

—Ah, eso… — Levy se giró y miró la sonrisa confiada de Gajeel — Dentro de poco, lo verás.

· · ·

Aquel sótano atestado era iluminado por lámparas viejas y daban una visión del ambiente. Formando un espacio en el medio, había unas vallas metálicas que dejaban fuera al público. Las vallas tenían un pequeño pasillo a ambos lados, con una puerta oxidada correspondiente. El público gritaba y coreaba, borrachos y excitados, números de apuesta y entregaban billetes a unos hombres que pasaban a recogerlos. Estaba lleno de rubias teñidas y de poca ropa restregándose contra hombres borrachos y sin blanca. En un pedestal, el presentador se preparaba, mientras otro hombre le decía algo al oído. La música heavy de fondo no hacía nada más que avivar a la masa, haciendo que el calor y el olor a alcohol fuese insoportable.

Entre tanta gente, Levy esquivaba, asustada y en su inocencia, de hombres que le proponían actos sexuales (tríos y orgías, para ser exactos), aunque ella ni lo entendía. Entre toda esa multitud, trataba de hallar de Gajeel. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba muy asustada. Llegó al borde de las vallas cuando la música comenzó a bajar.

—¡Apostadores y apostadoras! — rugió el presentador — ¡Hoy tenemos cinco batallas épicas que no querrán perderse! ¡Rompedientes...!

De la puerta de la derecha, un hombre alto, calvo y musculado salía sin camiseta y con los puños vendados mientras lucía y la gente se ponía como loca a gritar. Levy se aferró a las vallas para no ser arrastrada por la multitud.

—¡…y Black Steel! — finalizó, alargando la "_e_".

Levy se horrorizó cuando vio a Gajeel entrar, sonriente y triunfante, al campo de batalla. Llevaba los puños vendados, una camiseta sucia y unos pantalones viejos.

El presentador dio la voz de entrada y ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear. Rompedientes daba puñetazos veloces, que a veces acertaban en el estómago o la cara de Gajeel. Se veía que Gajeel se dejaba pegar. Las apuestas por Rompedientes aumentaron, y entonces Gajeel sonrió. Pegó unas patadas a las costillas de Rompedientes y lo mandó al suelo con un gancho que atravesaba su mentón, para aplastarle la nariz de un pisotón mientras estaba en el suelo. Gajeel se sentó encima de él, y el público comenzó a cantar la cuenta atrás.

Levy quería gritar. Estaba horrorizada. Te la mano en el pecho, arrugándolo con fuerza mientras veía como Gajeel hacía sangrar a otro contrincante.

Y así, otros cuatro combates más.

El presentador dio la voz final y comenzó a organizar el dinero. A Gajeel le dio su parte, y él solo lo agarró y arrastró por la puerta de la izquierda a una rubia de bote y pechos operados. La masa de gente bailaba y coqueteaba de manera descarada entre ella, y Levy trataba de pasar a los pasillos entre la multitud. Quería decirle a Gajeel que aquello no estaba bien. Quería preguntarle por qué se dedicaba a eso.

Logró saltar la valla y entró por el lazo izquierdo. En medio del pasillo, Gajeel metía por debajo de la falda de la rubia su mano morena, mientras mordía su cuello. La ira de Levy se intensificó.

—¡Gajeel! — gritó, enfadada. La chica miraba a Levy confusa, y Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Vamos a hacer un trío o qué? — preguntó la chica, confusa.

—¿Qué, es que no te valió el del otro día? — dijo con sonrisa pícara mientras la rubita reía. Gajeel pegó un azote al culo de la rubia y musitó — Espérame aquí.

Gajeel la dejó ahí y volvió su rostro molesto cuando vio a Levy con los mofletes hinchados.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—¡Gajeel! ¡Este no es un trabajo de verdad! ¡Herir a los demás no es un trabajo honrado! — espetó Levy, enfada.

—¿Quieres saber por qué demonios trabajo en este tugurio? — dijo Gajeel, sombrió. Levy tragó saliva — Porque esto es a lo único que se puede dedicar la escoria.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos, ignorando a la rubia.

· · ·

Gajeel iba caminando por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Era ya medianoche y hacía frío. No hacía nada más que maldecir a Levy por lo bajo, mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento. La había dejado ahí, para irse todo digno por unas escaleras que daban al exterior.

Subió por las escaleras mecánicas, maldiciendo, mientras sacaba la llave y la trataba de meter en la cerradura.

— "Seguro _que ella regresa y me pide perdón por enfadarse. Seguro_" – recita Gajeel para él mismo.

Entonces, se para en seco. Y recuerda que Levy probablemente no sepa regresar. Le da una patada a la puerta mientras grita:

—¡Mierda!

Se gira y corre escaleras abajo, mientras una señora salía indignada a reclamar silencio. Gajeel sólo la ignoró y se concentró en correr.

_¡No recuerdo mucho sobre el exterior, y no creo que pueda sobrevivir sola!_

¡Gilipollas, gilipollas!, se decía así mismo mientras giraba y esquivaba a una pareja. Sólo a una cabeza de chorlito como él se le ocurriría dejar sola en aquel lugar a la amnésica. A esa chica que no sabe nada ni de nadie, esa chica que era un completo misterio. Esa chica bajita y loli que no podía dejar de preocuparlo.

_Y… me asusta bastante…_

A lo mejor Levy estaba en una esquina sollozando, o siendo acosada por borrachos, o perdida por la ciudad. Gajeel gruñó y maldijo otra vez mientras corría, para girar y darse de bruces con el restaurante de cartel de neón dónde trabajaba en su turno nocturno. Comenzó a buscar a Levy, hasta que vio su figura menuda y azul sentada y enfurruñada sobre un banco.

Se acercó jadeando hacia ella, y Levy se levanto bruscamente.

—¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Haberme seguido! — regañó Gajeel. Se fijó mejor y vio que Levy temblaba.

—Idiota… idiota… — musitaba. Comenzó a dar leves puñetazos a su pecho — Te busqué por todas partes… pero sólo me ofrecieron "ríos" y "guías"… y logré salir, y al ver que no estabas, me senté en este banco para pensar que hacer… estaba asustada, muy asustada… y me angustiaba mucho saber que te hice enfadar recordante esas cosas…

El puño se convirtió en una mano que agarraba fuertemente su camisa, con angustia y terror. Gajeel, sin saber cómo reaccionar, revolvió su cabello y Levy alzó la vista, sorprendida. Vio a un Gajeel avergonzado que se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Perdón por haberte dejado sola… — soltó, titubeando en sus palabras. Ante la sonrisa asombrada de Levy, añadió — ¡P-pero sigo enfadado por haberme dicho esas cosas, enana!

—Ya… perdón por eso. Y te perdono — dijo, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amable, cálida y segura. Gajeel se había sorprendido mirándola, y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Va…vamos. Es tarde.

Levy sonrió y se puso a su lado, risueña y alegre.

—¡Claro! Por cierto… ¿qué es esa cosa metálica que se mueve…?

Gajeel suspiró, mientras pensaba: "¿Cómo coño me he metido en este lío…?"

**Clínica Murkoff (los que jugaron a Outlast me entienden…)**

No me hagan bulling, please (_házselo al de al lado, AL DE AL LADO. Tiene cara de malvado. I'm watching you…_). Ya sé que debería estar actualizado ya el Ángel de Medianoche, pero voy lento con él ya que no tengo mucha inspiración. Pero de tanto meditar (_he levitado. JAJA, que chiste más malo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida…?_) me ha salido este fanfic.

Estoy más pachucha que Pacucha (_chum chum pss_), así que me voy a dormir, que aquí (_en Chuchelandia. Por cada persona envidiosa me como a un cuche. Ups, ya me los comí a todos… ahora os he dejado un trauma_) en España, ya es tarde y tengo sueño.

~ Chibi Avance ~

—**Delincuentes, loli acomplejada y una escuela llena de locos**—

_¡Hagan sus apuestas, lectores! ¡Un review a favor de Black Steel!_


End file.
